


Into First Date

by king_gaara14



Series: TakeTaka Collection [4]
Category: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru - Fandom
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: Takeru asks Taka out but Taka had different thing in his mind.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Satoh Takeru
Series: TakeTaka Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774063
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Into First Date

FIRST DATE

  
"Hey Taka, can I take you out?"  
Taka was thinking of so many ways on how Takeru will asks him out but none of those ideas can compare to this. Takeru was currently in the pool, half of his body was in the pool actually and half was lying against the marble at the side, the man was half naked as everyone else in the vicinity well except for Masataka who thinks that being naked is a good idea, his face was covered with a strawhat that he snatched out of Dori's head a while ago. They are currently lazying around Shohei and Mirai's swimming pool, Ryu called it pool party and Toru called it stupid sun bathing. Taka on the other hand was lying in the chair, near Takeru's head, holding his guitar and strumming few chords into the unfinished song he's working about when Takeru blurted it, enough for him to hear but not enough for everyone else to also hear it.

Taka stops his fingers hovering over the string and look over to the man speaking. Takeru peeks one eye to see his reaction.

"I'm not food you can take out," a bit corny but it's a joke because it's not like Takeru is serious, isn't he?

"I'm serious." as he sit up and turned to him, "Like a date, I mean."

"Did you knocked your head into something that's why you're talking about nonsense?" instead he asks, give Takeru a once over before settling into his face who was now scowling in defeat.

"If you don't want to just say so." he then said before standing up and walking inside the house by the kitchen's exit door.

It was twenty minutes later when he realized that indeed Takeru was serious and he's probably sulking now since he thought he rejected him. Damn! He tried looking for him inside the house but he's nowhere to be found. He's now worried. He needed to fix this. So he decided to follow him into the other's house because for sure he gone home already.

He immediately look for the key at one of the flower pots as Takeru often left an extra key in there. He balances the take outs paper bags that he picked up along the way in his hand before inserting the key into the knob.

When he's inside, he tried listening for any commotion or movement inside and he was actually meet with few meows but other than that, it's nothing. He walks into the kitchen after removing his shoes at the genkan, scratching Shiro's and petting Kuro's head along the way. Takeru's sons scrubs their bodies against his feet in return, affectionate as always like their father. After dropping the bags and given the cats few treats, he proceeded to look for the only human being in the house.

He found him in the balcony, laptop on his lap and a can of beer beside him. He's typing something. When he got closer, he found that it was the actor's blog that was opened in a tab and he's typing something in there, probably updating it. He drops his body against him that had him startled and curse under his breathe. Taka grins at him and that angry look softens immediately and into confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I should ask you the same. You just left without telling anything. I thought you're mad so I look for you here. Make sense?"

He blinks few times before averting his eyes and into his laptop, closing few open tabs and then the one that was currently showing. "I'm not mad," he said after awhile.

"So why did you left?"

He stands up, pick up his beer and walks into the living room. "I needed to feed my cats. Shimura-san's out of town. You know how are they when they are feed with someone they don't know or get along."

Yeah, Taka thought. They scratch and bites the last house cleaner that feed them that had Takeru brought the old lady in the hospital and had her injected with anti-rabies though the cats were safe and it's unnecessary.

They settled into the sofa and Shiro jumps into Takeru's lap. Immediately, as if on cue, Takeru's hand goes out and pet him. Kuro too jumps in and leaned against Takeru's side, he pet him too out of habit. It's adorable really that had Taka awwing mentally.

"Aww, I'm jealous. I need someone to pet too," he said instead and pat his lap for Kuro to claimed it but its Shiro who jumps in there and let Taka pet his head while he curled in there. Takeru raise his eyebrows at that while Kuro settled into his lap, curled in and close his eyes. "Seems like Shiro's the only one who wanted me." he sighs fakely while grinning to Takeru.

"Shiro, you traitor." Takeru said to the cat who just mewl to him, "I'm your father but you like him more, such a brat." he scowls to that cat and that had Taka's heart do something he cannot quite decipher. It's like someone has pinch it. His stomach churn in a way he only compares to when he's nervous about something or if he's excited about something, like when he's performing on stage in front of thousand people. Ah, they call it skipping a beat. He mentally gasps, the fuck was that mean?

Kuro mewls too and Taka reach for him and scratch the side of his ears. The cat purrs and stands up then walk gracefully into Taka's side. Taka grins to Takeru who scowl at that.

"Kuro you're a traitor too." he point a finger into his cats direction and glare at them. Taka laughs at that, because seriously that's all he can do instead of kissing the man for being so fucking adorable. "All my sons loves you more than me and you didn't even live with them for the longest." he's saying while Taka laughs.

"You'll used to it." he teased.

He huffs instead and leaned against the sofa's headrest. "Did they know you already left?"

"Yeah. I told Toru and Dori. Oh I brought something to eat, it's in the kitchen." Takeru nodded before standing up and headed for the kitchen. When he comes back, the cookies were on the bowl now and the fruits were on the other. "I'm on the diet," he said, "Aren't you? Heard that you started filming for the action scenes." he's talking about the new Rurouni Kenshin movies.

"No, Director wanted me to eat more instead." he said as he picked up a handful of cookies and dumps it into his mouth. "Said I need a lot of carbohydrates," after awhile.

"Oh." that gives him idea then. "Let's go out tonight," he said. Takeru looks over to him intensely as if he grown a second head. "Please," he added the last part because he knows he'll get him with that.

He contemplates first. Taka can almost hear the gears in Takeru's head working before he nodded. "Alright,"

Taka grinned in victory, "Good, I'll pick you up at 7."

"No, I'll pick you up." he debated.

"But-"

"No buts, we both know you suck at driving how much more with remembering things."

"What!? I'm not!" Shiro look at Taka, startled so he pet him. The cat goes back to curled in his lap.

Takeru smirks, "Really? When was the last time you give Hiroki his birthday gift on time? Or Tomo's? Or the time you came to the family dinners your mom arranges?"

"Fine, shut up!" Taka huffs in defeat because yes, he's right. He forgotten almost everything just after an hour or if there's something came up in between. But, he never forgotten Takeru's birthday, or anything that has something to do with Takeru. He realizes it just now but the man doesn't need to hear that.

\-------

  
At around 4, Taka started to rummage his closet for something to wear but even after half an hour or more, he can't still find something decent to wear.

"Damn!" he cursed, lookingbat his clothes in defeat.

He heard a sigh behind him. He immediately turned around to see Takeru leaning against the door frame, his arms folded against his chest. He's just wearing a white plain shirt underneath a navy colored coat, his usual jeans and his boots, of course, and he's fucking sexy with that, a fucking walking wet dream even with those. His hair is in usual messy bun. He smile at him instead, "Just wear something you're comfortable with." he said then turned around, "I'll wait for you outside." that's it and he's gone.

Taka just grabbed anything then and walks into his room. A white shirt underneath his black leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans and converse boots in his feet. Usual outfit, really. He ruffled his hair and just leave it like that, he grabbed his wallet and cellphone before finally going out.

Takeru brought him to the authentic japanese restaurant for dinner and he enjoys it, diet be damned, who needs diet when Takeru's so eager to taste everything on the menu. Full and happy, they drove into the Ueno Park (Taka suggested it to unwind, he said). The park was, amazingly, not crowded at all despite of the fact that the weather tonight was nice, with the night sky full of twinkling stars like diamonds.

"Let's row a boat," Taka suggested and before Takeru can refused, he already dragged him to the entrance and paid the steward. He gave them the paddle and usher them into the boat they'll be using. "Look, there's a lot of couples here," as they started rowing.

"So?"

Taka gasps, "You're so unromantic. I wonder how did you dated all your ex girlfriends."

Takeru smirks at him, "Wanna know?" as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"No, I don't need to know that you just smile at them and they already in your feet, kneeling to you like you are some fucking god." Takeru laughs then. "Have you ever been into real date before?"

"I have," Taka's eyebrows shoot up in disbelief, "Once, hmm, I guess it's when I'm still in high school."

"And how does it goes?"

"Hmm, can't remember much but I can remember where it ends."

"And that's all you remembered, wow! Legend!" they both laughed at that. 

"And you?"  
"I've been into many, thank you very much."

"Wow, legend!" Takeru copied him while laughing.

"Shut up." he just said.

They rowed until they are in the middle of the lake now. Taka realizes that they are the only people in the area now like everyone vanished into the nothingness and only them left. Takeru also stops rowing when he realizes it too when he looks around. Taka shrugged when Takeru look over to him.

"It's nice here," Takeru commented before resting his hands at the side of the boat. Takeru looks so young, with his eyes shimmering like the diamonds in the sky. He got this look that made Taka's whole body to shiver and wanted to reach for him and caress those seemingly glowing skin underneath the moonlit, like he's the fucking god of the moon. He's beautiful, for the lack of better words.

He opens his mouth to say something when the fireflies flew around Takeru and he gasps, enchanted. The fireflies round around him and Takeru followed them with his eyes still sparkling happily, with a sweet smile plastered in his face, as they flew away.

Taka then realizes something that really scared him shitless. He's falling. Falling for the man in front of him, falling for his closest friend and a man to boot. Kill him now, when few hours ago he rejected his offer to take him out and now, damn! Takeru seems to notice his uncomfortability that he raise his eyesbrows to him in a silent inquiry. Taka shook his head to say that he's fine.

They rowed back into the side of the lake where the steward was waiting for them. They gave him the paddle as he smiled at them.

"The fireflies were amazing." Takeru said to the man.

"Oh, you saw that." the man excitedly clasps Takeru's shoulder and said, "Old people said that if you find the fireflies in the lake that means you already find your lost rib, your other half, your soulmate." His eyes were twinkling while he said it and with so much joy.

"Oh," Takeru and Taka said it in unison.

\--------

"Do you believe it?" Takeru asks when they settled into his car.

"The soulmate thing?"

"Yeah,"

"I guess, it's like destiny or fate or something right?"

He pulled into the road again and headed somewhere before he continues, "Do you believe that you're actually destined to be with someone? Soulmate, something like that."

"I do and I would like to think that its someone who loves me too and that someone is destined to be with me too."

"Yeah, sounds fair." He just said. Taka can only shrugged his shoulder to that.

The next thing he knows, they're in front of the Tokyo Tower. Takeru grinned at him when they're in front of the first step of the stairs up. He followed him silently. He now had the best view of Takeru's perfectly sculpted ass, a torture he must add because damn, the man choose this time to remove his coat and hanged it in his shoulder.

"Race you to the top?" a challenging smirk plastered on the other man's face that had Taka momentarily cursed. Before he can open his mouth to protest Takeru already run the steps two at a time. Taka was left with no choice but to race with him.

Takeru was laughing his heart out when he groaned and laugh more when he complains how hard it is to run the steps. They reach the top with a groaned from Taka, panting while he immediately collapsed into the floor. He gasps for air, desperately trying to calm his pounding heart and his breathing to goes back to normal.

"You're out of shape." Takeru teased him. He glared at him which makes the other man to laughed.

"Shut up."

He held his hands to him and help him stand up. The cold breeze immediately engulfed him in a comfortable manner. He let it ruffle his hair and just cool him down.

"Are you haunting for dating sites?" he realizes. "First the restaurant that seems like everyday is a fucking valentines with their decorations and all, it made me sick seeing those red all over the place," he grimace yet the grin on his face give him away asTakeru just nodded to that, "And then the Ueno park that we both know couples go there to date and then this,"

"Eh? I didn't plan on this and besides you're the one who suggested we stops by the Ueno Park and then this one's just came to my mind. And it's quite nice up here, the sky's seems closer."

"Really? You don't plan on proposing to me here, aren't you?" He teased him, wiggling his eyebrows while smirking to Takeru's horrified face, then his reaction turned into amusement then smile.

"I did asks you out earlier but I'm not quietly prepared for marriage yet." he answers, teasing. That had Taka's face heated. Damn! Straight forward as always.

"You don't like me that much?" He huffs in annoyance or something, he didn't know really what should he felt as of the moment.

"Hmm, we both know that I would marry you in a heartbeat. You understands me, you know me and can tolerate my cats even my weirdest behaviour, ideal much, at least for me."

"Then? What are you waiting for? A written order from the Emperor himself?" He turned to him then and just look at him in disbelief. "Because I would like to think that you're my soulmate or something," he shrugged and Takeru just look at him with knitted eyebrows this time, "Or I'm just reading the signs wrong?" he pivoted that had Takeru quickly snaps out of his thoughts as he grab Taka by his collar and slam his mouth to him.

Taka immediately brought himself out of daze as he registers the other's lips in his and he responsed quickly until that supposed to be simple kiss turned into a fiery one, with tongues battled for dominance, the battle that no one wanted to win and wanted to lost at the same time.

When they separated for the much needed oxygen, still panting and catching their breathes, Takeru laughs softly and Taka joins in, their foreheads still touching. Takeru's hands still in Taka's nape holding him in place and Taka's curled into Takeru's shirt.

"We shouldn't kissed in our first date," Taka said, faking his annoyance yet the grin on his face tell otherwise.

"Aww, we should take it back then and returned it next on our second date." Takeru grinned as he dip in and capture Taka's lips again, this time it's sweet, passionate and full of promises.

When they separated, Taka groaned and mumbles, "I'll take mine back too." He tried dragging Takeru closer but the other man ducked in and out of Taka's grip, "Hey, you're so unfair."

He chase Takeru around the platform but damn if the man will let him get him what's with him the infamous Battousai if he's reflexes were slow like a turtle and Taka had fun chasing after him as they laugh with the wind blowing their sweaty foreheads to cool it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar. Please don't kill me. All you comments, kudos and violent reactions are all appreciated. All the love, mwuah!


End file.
